villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarlet Overkill
Scarlet Overkill is the main antagonist of the 2015 animated film'' Minions,'' the prequel to the'' Despicable Me movies. She is voiced by Sandra Bullock, who also portrayed Margaret Tate. Information She is a stylish and ambitious villain determined to dominate the world and become the first female super-villain, she is also the wife of Herb Overkill. Minions Scarlet's introduction Scarlet is known for being the "World's first female supervillain". She attends 1968's Villain-con in search of new henchmen, setting up a challenge of whoever steals her ruby gets the job, which the trio wins after Bob accidentally swallows the gem. Having taken Kevin, Stuart and Bob to her castle in England, she introduces them to her husband Herb and her so far stolen loot. She then address about her plan of stealing Queen Elizabeth's crown in order to overthrow her; In case they could fail the mission, she would kill them. Back Stabbing Little Traitors Later during the mission, in the news is mentioned Bob being crowned after taking out Arthur Pendragon's sword in the stone. Scarlet, feeling betrayed, angrily travels to the Buckingham palace to threat them, stating how she had planned everything about her coronation. Bob abdicates in order to attend Scarlet. Although she says to the press she's thanked by the Minions' action. She sends them to a underground dungeon to be tortured, telling she hates them and it was their fault. Queen Scarlet During the coronation ceremony; Kevin, Stuart and Bob try to apologize but accidentally finish collapsing a chandelier over her, almost killing her. Scarlet survives and orders them to be exectued. Kevin manages to escape but Stuart and Bob don't. She sends a message to Kevin through the news threatening to kill the remaining Minions if he does not come by dawn. Final Battle and Defeat The next morning, Scarlet and Herb settle a large amount of explosives in order to murder Stuart and Bob, but a giant Kevin breaks in. The villainess furiously faces the gigantic Kevin, although she is later knocked out, she fires a missile to the Minion tribe that has just arrived in middle of the fight, Scarlet tries to get away from the situation with Herb but are stopped by Kevin. They both shield themselfs when the missile is about to explode inside Kevin's mouth. New Master After the battle, she reappears during Kevin's knighting ceremony, stealing the Queen's crown by her own account along with Herb and tries to run away but they're stopped again, this time by a young Felonius Gru, who takes away the crown from her hands. Bob, feeling pity, decides to give Scarlet the little crown originally gifted by Queen Elizabeth to his teddy bear before Gru befriends Kevin, Stuart and Bob before leaving London, England. It is unknown what happens to her and her husband later; it is possible that they were arrested and sent to jail. Credits Scarlet and Herb Overkill appear in credits somehow, dancing with the rest of the characters. Quotes Trivia *Scarlet is similar to Stephanie Gaunt as both are villainous women and both try to use others to steal The Queen's crown jewels for them (for Scarlet it is Kevin, Stuart and Bob whilst with Stephanie it was Tom Clarke and Lexi). *Scarlet's design is nearly the same as singer Katy Perry. *Scarlet is the first female main villain within the ''Despicable Me ''storyline, since Vector Perkins and El Macho are both male. *Scarlet is the second female character to be introduced in the film, the first being Lucy Wilde, but Lucy is good rather than evil. **On the Scarlett Overkill tumblr website created by felisette, here are some photos of both Scarlet and Lucy where they had finally met each other. Gallery Scarlet_overkill_minions_2015.jpg ScarletOverkill.JPG|Scarlet with a ruby. 104 004.JPG|Scarlet with her husband Herb Overkill. minions-meet-scarlet-overkill.jpg|"Banana!" 104 003.JPG|Scarlet taking aim. 104 005.JPG|Scarlet with Kevin, Stuart and Bob. 101 001.PNG|Scarlet about to attack Kevin. 101 009.PNG|Scarlet's final form. Scarlet_defeat.PNG|Scarlet's defeat. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Married Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Gadgeteers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Villainesses Category:Outright Villains Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Gunmen Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Rich Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thugs Category:Maternal Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Axemen Category:Shieldmen Category:Polluters Category:Bombers Category:Blackmailers Category:In love villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind